For more than a dozen decades the industrialized countries of the world have increased their manufacture and deployment of exothermic devices to improve their standards of living. Cars, furnaces, hot water heaters, bar-b-que grills, and even lawn mowers collectively now number in the billions of units operating in our societies. Such devices typically require a carbon-based fuel such as petroleum based fuels, natural gas and propane gas.
The fuels to power these devices are finite, and ever more difficult to extract, process, transport, and clean up. The present disclosure identifies that an enabling and benign technology is needed as an alternative fuel that maintains and sustains our fuel needs such that our standards of living and those of the many other developing nations can continue to improve and grow. It is thus desired that the presently disclosed system and method utilizes a self balancing closed-loop process that generates a form of fuel that is renewable and reusable similar to other processes that occur in nature. The generation of renewable fuels can dramatically alter the foreign trade and financial drains on most countries, especially those with huge energy appetites.
Most modern equipment and vehicles such as petroleum based combustion engines consume large quantities of fuel while emitting energy in the form of heat and exhausted gases that can contribute directly to pollution and global warming. The present disclosure has identified an effective, and heretofore overlooked approach to the multifaceted dilemmas presented by fossil fuels, global warming, and high energy costs. As will be described in detail herein, a coupled endothermic device can be used to feed, balance, and recycle the effluent of most of the exothermic devices in our society. Instead of emitting energy and matter, the described endothermic system and methods extract atmospheric heat and humidity as well as recycle waste products from the exothermic device itself.
Since the early 1970s, the United States of America has quickly innovated but gradually deployed the now-ubiquitous catalytic converter to reform the harmful automobile emissions to more benign compounds. More than 300 million catalytic converters have been installed on cars over the past 35+ years. By coupling an endothermic reactor to a mobile exothermic reactor such as a motor vehicle engine, a decentralized energy economy can be scalably and rapidly introduced in many countries simultaneously. This build-out will minimize the need to develop any extensive or expensive centralized infrastructures to achieve a vibrant, cost effective, and pollution free hydrogen economy.